


I Dream of You and Only You

by cceebbee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1800's Society, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Beefy Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky wears so many dresses, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Virgin bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cceebbee/pseuds/cceebbee
Summary: James Barnes comes from a high profile family in a high profile society in the Great Country of Brooklyn. As the eldest omega son of his family he is to be married, and the only way to do that is by coming of age and participating in the marriage market during the upcoming season. His mother has been preparing him for this moment for his entire life. With his family by his side, he is determined to marry the the best suitor the season has to offer.The newly appointed, Duke of Red Hook, Your Grace Steven Rogers, has stayed away from Brooklyn for many years, but following the death of his father, he must now return to tidy up some loose ends. When society hears of his return, and just in time for the marriage mart, all eligible young omegas swarm to him like moths to the light.Everyone except for James, however.***A Stucky Bridgerton!AU because I'm obsessed and just can't get enough.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Nick Fury/Maria Hill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 89
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I never read the Bridgerton Series by Julia Quinn, I’ve only watched the Netflix series so that's what I’m basing this story off of! In addition to this, for purposes of my story and the characters I’m choosing to work with, some of the original characters from the show may be changed or omitted for the purposes of my own original story telling! (The main characters and plot that's going to be followed is between Steve/Bucky, who are very strongly based off of Daphne and Simon’s character in the show). 
> 
> In addition to this disclaimer, this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega story, (my first one at that!), and will heavily lean into those themes, so be prepared to continue reading, and if that’s something you’re not into, no worries there will always be more stories <3 
> 
> If you haven’t watched the show on Netflix, I can’t recommend it enough it was fabulous! But if you haven’t/can’t/don’t want to, I’ve attached a link that basically explains who’s who if you're interested in taking a look! 
> 
> https://www.etonline.com/bridgerton-meet-all-the-characters-in-the-netflix-regency-drama-158158 
> 
> Unlike my other story, I don’t have this one written in advance so updates will come when they come, but I promise this story will have an end and won’t go unfinished, even if it takes me the whole year to complete it! 
> 
> If I think of more that should be added to this disclaimer I’ll be sure to let you know, but other than that I hope you all enjoy this story and please feel free to leave comments and criticism for me! 
> 
> Alrighty, bye!!

Winnifred Barnes was a woman of many talents, but raising six children without her husband was a skill she had yet to master. Viscount George Barnes, or rather, the former Viscount, died quickly and unexpectedly from a fever years ago. And although the Barnes House had their time to mourn, there still were days where the Viscountess feared she wasn’t doing enough for her children. She was blessed with six of them, all a handful in their own right. From eldest to youngest, there were her three boys, Anthony, Clint, and Jarvis, who politely requested to be called Vision.

Anthony, her eldest son, and alpha assumed the title of Viscount after the passing of his father. He took great responsibility in being the man of the Barnes House and took to looking after his younger siblings with pride and passion. But his eye sometimes strayed from his responsibilities to the ladies of society.

Clint, the second eldest, and a beta was a follower. He often trailed behind and didn’t take much interest in family matters, but one thing he was certain of was that family did in fact matter. He was more interested in his passions and wanted to be good at something, respected for his talents before he became a husband.

The last of the eldest sons was Jarvis, another alpha, and very much a free spirit at that. He had his eye on Baron Fury’s eldest daughter, Wanda, and was hoping to make his acquaintance with her during the social season’s marriage mart.

But each of the brothers knew that this season was different. No longer was their mother trying to find them suitable young women, (although that was always a thought in the back of her mind), their younger brother, and firstborn omega of the Barnes family was finally of age and coming out for his first, (and hopefully only), season in society.

The three brothers, Anthony, Clint, and Jarvis, were currently standing in the grand foyer of their family home messing around. Clint was pacing, Anthony was methodically checking the time on his late father’s watch, and Jarvis was chasing the youngest Barnes sibling, six-year-old Peter, weaving between the servants and the lady's maid.

Not long into their waiting, the sound of hurried feet storming down the main stairs caught their attention. Rebecca, the family’s only daughter, another beta, raced down the steps, speaking a mile a minute followed by Winnifred herself and members of the trusted family staff. The only person missing now was their omega brother.

All of the commotion and conversation was cut by a scream from Rebecca.

“You must make haste, James, I’m begging you!”

Everyone stopped in their tracks, Winnifred sending her daughter a disapproving look, only to receive a sheepish smile in response. Before she had a chance to reprimand the girl, a door was opened and in a flurry of movement, down came a flustered James followed by his trusted lady's maid who was holding the train to his dress. A flush of excitement was visible across his cheeks but everyone in the room could smell the underlying fear and anxiety in the young omega’s scent. Anthony did his best to fill the room with a calming alpha scent, but he too was filled with anxiety for the day that was to follow.

Despite his tardiness, Winnefred sent James a loving smile and without a step moved to hurry them all into the grand hall, out the front door, and into their waiting family carriage.

Today was the opening of the season, and all eligible and out omegas in society were to appear before the Queen of Brooklyn in a respectable and proper manner. She would judge them and place them in society for all eligible suitors to see where they stood. The omegas who were judged higher by the Queen would have a better chance with suitors with a higher title than those she deemed less desirable.

James was nervous, but he knew he was desirable, he knew he would be judged highly.

The carriage ride was filled with anxiety and nervousness, but James felt calmer with his mother’s own claiming omega scent and Peter by his side. Peter was still far too young to present, but the Barnes family had no reason to question that the young boy would present as anything other than an omega. He found himself brushing Peter’s hair back from his eyes, lightly scenting the younger boy, in an effort to calm his nerves.

Around him, Rebbeca and Clint were arguing about some silly nonsense that happened in town earlier that day, but James just continued to smile and peer out the window at the passing scenery, happy to have his family with him on such an important day.

Not long after, they arrived at the palace of the Queen and quickly exited the carriage. Around them were other bumbling families with beautiful omegas, all dressed in their best attire, hoping to make the best impression on the Queen.

Baron Fury and his own family’s carriage pulled up beside their own, holding their own three omega’s, Virginia, Wanda, and Bruce. Anthony sent a small smile to Virginia, an omega he’s had his eyes on for many years, secretly hoping she would be interested in him now that she was out in society. Jarvis had his own eye on Wanda and had the same intentions that Anthony did. The two Barnes brothers shared a knowing look before helping James and the rest of their family inside.

The marriage mart had a very strict set of rules. When an omega became of age, meaning they’d had their first heat, they were eligible to enter the marriage mart. Omegas were expected to be untouched and unknowing of all things of sexual nature and were expected to hold many skills such as needlework, pianoforte, and painting among other things. Their mothers taught them how to be head of a household and how to be a good wife and mother for their future families.

Alphas had fewer expectations. Once they were of age, meaning they’d had their first rut, they were more or less free to do as they pleased, as long as they courted women in society, and kept away from the brothels long enough to find a good omega who could bear them children.

Beta children had more options. The girls could choose to enter society along with their omega counterparts, but they usually were often overlooked for their more desirable omega peers. The same went for the boys, who were overlooked by omegas for their better, stronger, alpha competition. 

Because of this, betas usually kept to themselves, marrying other betas, producing solely beta children, and living alongside their omega and alpha counterparts respectively. Very rarely was there a perfect pair, an alpha, beta, and an omega choosing to mate together because when too many families got involved, relations got messy.

The Barnes family, along with everyone else present at the Queen's palace, made their way into the royal ballroom, families lined the walls, as mother and omegas waited to be introduced to the Queen. The holding room for the omegas smelt of fear but Winnifred was doing a wonderful job of keeping James’ attention on her and his nerves at bay. The pair didn’t even notice when their neighbors, the Fury’s had been escorted out, signifying that they were next.

They waited patiently behind the ballroom doors, Winnifred scenting James, and James performing a breathing routine that his lady's maid had shown him before leaving that morning.

Soon, their thoughts were interrupted by a booming alphas voice. 

"Omega, James Barnes. Presented by his mother, the Right Honorable, Viscountess Winnifred Barnes."

The doors wooshed open and the pair slowly walked through the ballroom towards the Queen, looking so effortless.

James had a small smile on his face, forcing his nerves away. He looked perfect. And this didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. This is what he had been training for his entire life, he wasn't going to mess up the only first impression he would get. 

He arrived before the Queen, remembering to keep his head bowed and only to make a noise if instructed to by the Queen. His mother beside him was ridged, also bowing her head. 

The Queen said nothing at first, choosing only to shift on her throne to get a better look at the omega before her. 

James' knees were burning in pain but he didn't dare waver in his stance. The crowd of family members and diplomats fell silent around them, meaning that the Queen must have risen from her seat. James could only hear his heart beating in his chest and his pulse in his ears. 

Soon, a gentle hand was bringing his chin upward and the Queen was asking him to stand. He did so quickly, making sure to quickly avert his eyes, stand up straight, and wait for further instructions as the Queen continued to look over the omega. 

Her voice broke the silence in the room, and with a smile on her face she proclaimed, "stunning darling, the diamond of the season, indeed" 

Her Majesty gave the omega one last smile and leaned in to place a kiss on the crown of his head before heading back to her throne. The Queen nodded an affirmation to both Barnes' once she was seated. The Barnes pair stay regal as ever, curtseying to their Queen, but both sharing a smile.

This season, James was determined to marry the best the suitors had to offer, and with the Queen's confirmation in place, he knew this to be true.

With one more smile and a wave to her staff for the next omega to be presented, the Queen stood one last time.

"I now declare the marriage mart, open for the season!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Yay!! I don't know why but I had so much trouble updating and figuring out the previous chapter but everything has been fixed, edited, and updated so we are back on track! With that in mind, I did make edits to Chapter 1 so feel free to go back and read it, but you don't have to! All that was added were extra details to certain scenes but nothing that will impact the plot! 
> 
> With that all cleared up, happy reading!!

The rest of the day passed quickly. The presentation of omegas was followed by a garden party hosted by the Queen on the grounds of the palace. Everyone mingled, the omegas spoke about the newest additions to their dress collections for the upcoming season, the mothers assessed their competition, while the young available alphas took in their new inventory and spoke amongst themselves of who they would try to court. 

It was taboo for the newly available omegas to speak with the available alphas before the season's first ball so instead, they stood on opposite sides of the vast gardens eyeing one another up while the mothers stood in-between as chaperons, while also taking their own inventory. 

But as scents became overwhelming and his sense overloaded, James found himself seeking out Clint for some solace. 

"Do you think you have any power over mother or Anthony and can persuade them to end the day and let us go home?" James asks, resting his head on his older brother's shoulder. 

His corset was becoming unbearable and he could feel his feet start to fail. 

"Oh, Bucky baby, are you falling asleep on me, in public no less, after you were just named the diamond of the season?" Clint teased him but wrapped his arm around his waist in an effort to relieve some of the weight from his brother's tired feet. 

"You know not to call me that in public, brother," James said, straining his neck to look at the older boy, but adding no further comment. 

"Let us get you home, little oma" was the only response he got in return. 

He straightened himself, placed his hand in Clint’s, and allowed himself to be led to where his older brother was speaking with friends and club members about an upcoming boxing match. 

"Brother, I hate to intrude but we must be getting James home," Clint said, grabbing Anthony by the upper arm and pulling him away from his conversation. 

"We'll pick this conversation up later" was Anthony's response, and soon James found his weight being shifted from Clint to Anthony. Clint was given instructions to gather the rest of their family members while Anthony led James to the family's carriage. 

"Is our little Bucky oma exhausted from a successful day out in society?" Anthony teased. 

"Don't make me tease you back, Tony" James said with a certain tone to his voice that caused the older alpha to laugh and a smile to spread across James' face. 

Anthony managed to round up the Barnes family and soon they were all in the carriage, content scents from all members of the family lulling everyone into a peaceful sleep for the journey home. 

Because of her later husband's title as Right Honorable Viscount Geroge Barnes, the Barnes family was extremely well endowed. They were well respected and known for their status in society. Their Brooklyn family home was the nicest in the square but did little to rival their rolling family estate in the country where they lived during the offseason. Jame's dowry was one of the largest on the marriage mart this season and would undoubtedly help to draw in suitors. In addition to this obvious wealth, they had a large staff that rivaled the other families in the square. 

All of this would help James to find the most desirable husband this season, (even though in the back of his head he prayers for a marriage filled with love, laughter, and children, rather than just expendable wealth and status). 

James woke up when the gentle rock of the carriage came to an end and the family arrived home at last. With assistance from Anthony, James was helped into the home and swept away by his lady's maid into his bed-chamber to change into a more comfortable corset and day dress. 

"Bucky! Did you see the society pages, they're all talking about how pretty you looked!" Peter squealed excitedly running into his room with a pamphlet waving in his small hand. 

'Bucky' was a harmless nickname that Peter had given him as soon as he could speak and following the death of the late Viscount. It started as a joke that his siblings used to poke fun at him along with names like 'Jamie' and 'oma' but for some reason, Bucky stuck, and it's what his family prefers to call him at home. The same way Anthony is Tony, Jarvis is Vision, and Rebecca is Becca at home. 

Bucky waved off his lady's maid and scooped Peter into his arms, cuddling him and letting the smaller boy scent him before putting him down, grabbing his hand, and leading him down the hall into the drawing-room where the rest of his family was currently residing. 

"Now, Peter, what is this you say about the society pages?" Bucky asked with an inquisitive tone. 

"Look, everyone is speaking about how the Queen called you the diamond of the season, even going as far as to call off non-worthy suitors already!" Peter continued excitedly, jumping around the room and passing the pamphlet around for each of his siblings to see. 

He was right, the society pages were already gossiping about the dress he'd worn, how he carried himself, and how his family had presented themselves as a whole. And no one had a negative review, which was expected of the Barnes family. 

"Darling, don't tell me you're surprised, we are Barnes' after all," his mother said, not even looking up from her needlework, but a proud smile was spread across her face. Bucky matched her smile and chose to take a seat at the piano and play for the room.

They were decompressing from their eventful morning, but in a few short hours, Bucky, Anthony, and their mother would have to get ready for the season's opening ball. 

***~*~*~*~***

Across the square, Lady Romanoff was preparing for her season's opening ball that she held every year, accompanied by her husband and mate, Lord Wilson. They were an unconventional couple in that they each kept their title and namesake, instead of combining or dropping a name. They had enough influence in society that no one said anything about the couple and respected them all the same. 

The couple was expecting an important visitor that evening, someone that society hadn't heard from in many years, and many would be shocked to see that evening at the ball. That was if Lady Romanoff was able to persuade him to join the evening's festivities. 

As she milled around the grounds, checking to make sure that everything was going smoothly, she heard the rumbling sounds of a horse's gallop approach her estate. A smile spread across her face. As he approached she could even smell his scent, strong, and that of an important alpha. 

She left the garden just as he was dismounting his horse with a groundskeeper. 

"You know, death shouldn't be the only reason you choose to come and visit us." 

"Lady Romanoff," he said as he approached, a smile wide on his face.

"I will say, I send my condolences, Your Grace." 

"Thank you, it's very kind of you, but hush with the formalities, we've known each other since leading-strings, Natasha," the smile on his face was only getting wider now. 

"Oh alright, Steve, how were your travels?" 

The two of them began to walk the grounds of the Romanoff-Wilson estate, catching up on Steve's travels, and Natasha's life in Brooklyn. The two had known each other since their lives began and Steve's father banished him to their Brooklyn home from his family country estate in Red Hook. Natasha and Steve attended primary and finishing school together, up until Natasha courted her omega, Sam, and chose to settle down, while Steve did the exact opposite and chose to see the world. 

Steve was a prominent alpha in Brooklyn society. His late father, the former Duke of Red Hook had been a cynical man that many feared a few crossed. The only reason Steve was back in Brooklyn after all these years was because of his father's untimely passing meant that he had to tidy some loose ends and assume the family title. 

"I do hope you attend tonight's festivities, as you know I hold the season's opening ball and all the mother and omegas will be flustered knowing there is an eligible Duke up for grabs."

"Natasha, you know I intend to never marry," Steve said, now turning his body to face the smaller alpha. 

"Unfortunately, Your Grace, I'm not really giving you the option," Natasha continued, her smile growing. 

Steve just let out a sigh and stopped in place, while Natasha continued to walk forward towards the estate. 

Before he could even open his mouth to deny her request she cut him off. 

"The ball begins at eight, I expected you to be there, think of Sam and how crushed he'll be if you don't come and admire all of his efforts." 

"Alright Natasha," he let out a sign and bowed his head, "I will see you at eight." 

"Splendid! Oh, and Steve there is a delectable omega in the marriage mart this season, James Barnes, might I suggest you ask him to dance this evening? I'm certain you won't be disappointed." 

And with that, she was gone, and Steve was left standing in front of the estate feeling blindsided and bewildered as to what he had just gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested/wants the extra context, I will happily post everyone's title/family tree along with the next chapter because I'm not going to lie, I took some creativity liberties, (see - Tony and Bucky being brothers lmao). Can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ball!! yay for the ball!! and the introduction of new characters, hmm? enjoy!

Soon after Steve's arrival, he was ushered off the grounds by Natasha and told only to arrive after eight that evening because there was "much to be done and I don't need you distracting my omega or our staff before the evening's festivities." 

So that is how he found himself at the gentlemen's club sipping a glass of brandy and making himself acquainted with his old peers. Currently, he found himself sharing his company with an old school mate, Lord Brock Rumlow. 

To be clear, he was not enjoying the company. 

Steve always viewed Lord Rumlow as a showboat. He possessed the 'traditional' traits of an alpha that Steve saw as abusive rather than protective and often spoke about omega's in a derogatory manner. 

Maybe Steve was just progressive. 

"This season, there are a few oma's that have caught my eye and no doubt will produce fabulous heirs, don't you agree, Your Grace?"

"I have no desire to be wed, neither this season nor any season to follow. But if I were to wed, an heir is not something that I would want." 

"Oh please don't tell me you'd rather have a silly omega for a pup rather than an alpha, Your Grace!" 

Rumlow was becoming increasingly vocal, drawing a crowd to their conversation. 

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Steve finished off his drink, firmly placing his glass on the table, and turned to address Rumlow. 

"Now don't go putting words in my mouth Lord Rumlow, I have no desire for an heir, no desire to wed, and therefore, will not be partaking in this seasons festivities as you put it," and with that, he got up and made he was out of the parlor and into one of the side reading rooms in search of peace and quiet. 

But nothing in his life could be that simple. 

"Rogers!"

And Steve knew that voice. He turned his body to the door where there was an old friend of his, one of his truly trusted peers.

"Anthony!" 

***~*~*~*~***

"Mother, when can I attend a ball?" Peter asked from where he was curled up on the couch, watching as Bucky get dressed for the evening. 

After a restful afternoon with his family, Bucky was now preparing for the season's opening ball. Winnifred chose his attire and jewelry for the evening and the three of them, along with Bucky's lady's maid, gathered in Bucky's bed chambers for the last finishing touches to his outfit. 

Bucky's shoulder-length hair was braided down the back of his head and decorated with flowers and jewels. He was wearing a cream gown with diamond and sapphire accents to make sure everyone knew that he was, in fact, the diamond of the season. 

"Well my darling, you are all but six, you have at least ten more years before you present and then you can go to a ball, I promise," Winnifred said, running a reassuring hand over the back of Peter's head, scenting the boy. 

"That doesn't seem all that fair," the younger boy said with a small pout on his face. 

Before Winnifred could even respond, Bucky stood up from his place in front of the mirror and knelt in front of Peter. 

"Darling, you have your whole life to attend balls, use this time now run around the home without getting told off and to play with Rebecca before she gets too busy with her responsibilities," he said, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

This seemed to be enough reassurance for the younger boy because a smile spread across his face and before they knew it he was jumping off the couch and calling out for Rebecca as he ran down the halls. 

"You've grown into such a fine omega, James," Winnifred said, now choosing to stand so she could scent and comfort him. 

"Thank you mother," he replied, feeling himself become teary-eyed. 

The two of them stood in the middle of the bed chambers, embracing one another and feeling content. But they both knew that they needed to finish getting ready or else they would be late.

So with some last-minute touches, and a little extra blush applied by his lady's maid, Bucky was being shuffled out of his room and into the family carriage once again that day. 

***~*~*~*~***

They swiftly arrived at the house of Lady Romanoff and were ushered inside where Bucky was given his dance card. As the Viscount, Tony was responsible for escorting him into the ball, while Winnifred joined her friends on the outskirts of the dancefloor where they could gossip and pick out potential suitors for their omegas. 

"Do you see anyone of interest to you, brother?" Tony asked, linking his arm with Bucky so he could lead him around the ballroom. 

Bucky would point out potential suitors and Tony would shoot them down.

"That man is a cheat." 

"He hasn't paid his club dues, not an alpha suitable for you." 

"She's a poet and your dowry is far too sizable for that type of lifestyle, Bucky." 

And the evening continued this way. It was starting to become unbearable, which is why Bucky chose to politely remove himself to get a refreshment. 

"Brother, I promise I will only be a moment and then you can continue to waltz me around this ballroom." 

Bucky took his time, taking one of the small glasses and standing in the shadows, hoping to have a moment to himself. 

But alas, all good things must come to an end. 

"Ah, James Barnes, what a lovely sight you are this evening."

"Lord Rumlow, it's. a pleasure to see you as well." 

Bucky knew of Rumlow's reputation, you had to be deaf and blind to avoid it, but did what any respectable, available omega would do and turned his attention away from the refreshments and to the alpha standing before him. 

"I'll be so pleased once we begin courting and you accept my proposal, omega," Rumlow, said matter-of-fact, simultaneously catching Bucky off guard. 

"I'm sorry?" was all he could respond with. 

"You see, James, I've been infatuated with you for years, and I plan to make you mine this season." 

Without a reasonable response, Bucky just presented Lord Rumlow with a smile and an excuse to remove himself from the situation.

"Excuse me, my Lord, my brother is calling for me," Bucky quickly sputtered, put down his glass, and made his way into the crowd in search of Tony or his mother. 

"James!" he could hear being called behind him, and as he hurried through the crowd he kept looking over his shoulder to see how much space he'd put between Rumlow and himself. 

"James!" Bucky was certain at this point his scent had gone sour and he was starting to grow anxious. 

This was all until he found himself, nose first, in an alpha's chest with the same consistency as a brick wall. 

"Oh! My apologies!" Bucky hurried out. 

"Forgive me, are you alright?" said the voice above him. The alpha had their hands on Bucky's shoulders, helping him to stand up straight. 

When Bucky looked up he was caught off guard by the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Accompanying these eyes was ahead of tousled blond hair and the scent of evergreens and the sea. Bucky nearly stumbled for a second time. 

Despite the sudden interruption, Bucky could still hear Lord Rumlow calling his name from behind him in the crowd. 

"Tell me your name," Bucky demanded. 

"My name?" the blond alpha asked with a confused, now slightly irritated look on his face. 

"Yes, sir, your name?" Bucky pushed again. 

"You mean to tell me you don't know my name?" and under his breath, "you omega's will do anything for a suitor to remember you." 

Before Bucky could defend himself, Tony interrupted them.

"Ah, there you are. Oh! And I see you've met the Duke already." 

Now turning to the Duke, Tony continued. 

"You remember how earlier this afternoon I spoke to you about my brother," Tony said, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist in the process. 

It was true, that afternoon after reacquainting themselves, Tony and Steve shared a few drinks while reminiscing about their days at Oxford. Only when Steve mentioned he would be attending the ball that evening did Anthony mention that he was an omega sibling that would be attending as well, but no further details were provided. 

"This is your omega brother?" 

"This is your friend?" 

Both Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time, both slightly frustrated by the other's behaviors but undoubtedly amused as well. 

With a look of confusion on his face, Tony laughed but still looked unsure. 

"Anyways, James I believe it's time we head home, should we stay, the suitors will only become comfortable and we want to leave them wanting more. So long Steve, see you at the club soon I hope." 

"Of course Anthony, always a pleasure seeing you," and now looking at Bucky, with a small smile adorning his feature, "James."

"Your Grace," was all Bucky could respond, along with a quick and careful curtsy. 

And before he knew it, Tony quickly escorted him away, but not before he could look over his shoulder once more to catch a quick glance at the Duke. 

He was shocked to see him staring right back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo chapter 3!! let me know what you think in the comments!! lots of love <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep!!! I'm so excited for this because things are starting to pick up!!
> 
> before we begin, I do just want to say thank you SO MUCH for the response to this fic!! I've never had a story receive so much positive feedback or any feedback like this ever in my life! like 84 kudos?!?!! 🤯 I love all of your comments, questions, suggestions, and just general excitement for the story! It makes me excited to write it for you and I'm so happy to see you're enjoying this as much as I am!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it!! 
> 
> love you all!! 💖

Upon arriving home that evening, Bucky said a quick 'goodnight' to his mother and Tony and was helped to bed by his lady's maid. The omega was exhausted but knew he needed to rest for the days that were to follow. 

It was customary for prospective callers to come the following morning to an omega's home to start the courting process. They would bring flowers, jewelry, and other gifts to win over the omega of their choice. Seeing as Bucky was the one to beat, he was positive that there would be alphas lined up around the street corner waiting to enter the Barnes family home. 

He had woken before sunrise that morning and could hear the bird chirping beyond his windows. It wasn't long before a gentle knock on his door sounded through the room and was followed by a flurry of maids entering. 

"Oh, good! You're already awake" said Anna, his head lady's maid. 

"Oh Anna, I just couldn't sleep last night, not with the anticipation of all of the excitement that today will surely bring. Please tell the cook to prepare some extra goodies today, won't you. And perhaps we should bring a few chairs from the office into the drawing-room, I would hate for anyone to have to stand" he rambled on, all while leaping out of bed and into the dressing chamber. 

Today was a more informal day, so a full gown, and not even a day dress, was necessary. Instead, Bucky was dressed in a billowing blouse and tight trousers, both in different shades of the Barnes family color, blue, accompanied by sapphire and pearls. 

His morning was followed by a grand breakfast with his family, no one touching on the matters of the day, but the scent in the air was slightly sour with anxious omega, coming from both Bucky and his mother. 

His siblings seemed not to mind, Becca talking about something she saw in town recently, and Clint and Vision both playing with Peter at the other end of the table. Tony was missing, but that wasn't unfamiliar, the older alpha usually spending the evening away at his gentlemen's club or with a companion for the evening.

"Dear, after last night, is there a certain alpha you're hoping will arrive first?" Asked Winnifred over the commotion at the table. She asked quietly enough that the boys continued to play with Peter, but were also silently listening with one ear open. 

Bucky's thoughts immediately went to the Duke of Red Hook and his piercing blue eyes. They had been one of the many things that had kept Bucky up all night. He couldn't shake his stare from his memory, and he desperately wanted to talk to the older alpha. Perhaps a do-over to make up for their first encounter. 

Not wanting to give himself away, he merely responded with a shrug of his shoulders, "Everyone seemed lovely enough, I'll be glad either way with who decides to show." 

After that, the family made their way into the drawing-room where everyone assumed their normal spot; Becca was reading in the windowsill, Peter was playing with some soldiers on the floor, while Bucky and Winnifred took their spot closest to the door and began their needlepoint. 

After a short while of waiting, Clint and Vision removed themselves so that they could make their rounds, Clint heading into town for matters of his own, and Vision as a caller to the homes of his own desired omegas. 

"Are you planning to go anywhere other than Baron Fury's home?" Asked Winnifred, not even looking up from her needlepoint. 

A blush crept up Vision's neck and his scent went embarrassed as he began to stumble over his words. 

"I'll have you know, I have many other prospects!" 

"Yes, certainly, but I'll have you know that I know you've had your eye set on a certain Wanda Fury since you were in leading-strings, so don't act like you're not going to bring her the biggest, most expensive bouquet out of your bunch." Winnifred countered, not even looking up from her needlepoint. 

"Good day, mother, brother." 

And with that Vision and Clint made their way out the door, leaving Winnifred, Bucky, and Peter alone in the drawing-room. 

And the hours passed. Becca has come and gone, bringing back a new book from the high street market, making no comment about the lack of callers in their drawing-room. She was currently reading with Peter on her lap as Bucky paced the floor, picking at the extra biscuits the cook had made, and wringing his nervous hand every now and again. 

Soon, Clint and Vision followed, also not making a comment about the empty drawing-room. 

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone was now on their feet. 

Bucky scent went excited, only to become tarnished and anxious once again when Tony walked through the doors, alone. 

"Am I the first caller of the day? How exciting!" Tony said, grabbing a biscuit, and claiming his seat where Bucky once sat, but abandoned hours ago. 

Tony picked up Bucky's needlepoint and grimaced. 

"Brother of mine, it's a good thing you're good at piano because your needlework is abysmal." 

"Are you here just to make fun of me brother?" Bucky asked, huffing in annoyance. 

"Well, it's not my fault your callers haven't arrived yet. And besides, as your older brother, it is my job to make fun of you first and protect you second."

"Tony, have some sympathy for your brother, today has been taxing on us all." Winnifred chimed in, now putting down her needlepoint to face her eldest child. 

"As his eldest brother, and now the alpha of this house, it is your job to protect him first and anything else can come after that. So let me ask you, where are the callers for your brother this afternoon?" 

"They must be scared, intimidated? He is the most desirable omega this season." 

"Tony, you've surely scared them all away last night, what with not letting him dance with anyone!" 

"Why would you do that?" asked Peter, a frown etched upon his face as he climbed into his older brother's lap. 

"Oh little pup, it wasn't on purpose, and it's not my fault any of the alphas at the ball last night felt too intimidated by me to dance with your brother. For they must try harder to win him over than coward away from a protective family member, and that's exactly what I am, protective of all of you!" 

Peter had nothing else to add but chose to burrow himself further into Tony's lap, silently asking to be scented and held by the older man. 

"That doesn't mean you needed to keep me from them all night! 'Leave them wanting more?' That really did the trick, didn't it" Bucky said with a huff, plopping back down on the sofa. 

"I won't have another word of sulking, omega, just be glad no one who is unworthy of your time is trying to make your acquaintance." 

Oh, but Tony spoke too soon. 

As the family continued to bicker back and forth, Becca and Clint minding to themselves on one side of the room, while Vision and Tony tried to explain to Bucky that everything would fall into place, the guardsman made himself known with an announcement. 

"Ma'am, a caller for omega Barnes, Lord Rumlow." 

No one would comment on the scent of fear filling the room, but everyone could smell it. 

Lord Rumlow entered the room, smelling of cocky alpha and effectively tainting the space in the drawing-room and causing a chain of events to occur. Peter began to whimper, overwhelmed by the strange man in their home. Tony went into protective alpha mode, picking Peter up off of his lap, and shuffling the young boy out of the room. Winnifred was quick to follow Tony, while her omega instincts screamed at her to get her pups to safety. 

"Ah, Lord Rumlow, please, sit." Winnifred ushered him in and all of her children out. 

"You've met Bucky, please, make yourself comfortable." 

Winnifred took a seat on the other end of the drawing-room, watching the last of her children leave the room, resuming her needlepoint, but the scent of hers and Bucky anxiety was filling the room. 

But Lord Rumlow was making his presence well known, and his scent was overpowering everything. 

Bucky swallowed the lump of fear that was building in his throat and tried to make himself as small, and unappealing as possible on the sofa. 

"My dear omega, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I thought you'd be inundated by callers all morning."

Lord Rumlow picked up a biscuit and continued to chew and speak with his mouth open. 

"But this further proves my point that we were meant to be together, to be wed. I shall file the engagement paperwork right away, and we will go through with our courting immediately!" 

Fear spiked in the room from both Bucky and Winnifred. 

"Uh! I don't think that will be necessary!" 

"We don't need to rush anything!"

Both omegas were now standing. Their fearful scent must have been strong enough to signal Tony because soon the guardsmen were opening the door and Tony appeared once again. 

"It was lovely to have you this afternoon, Lord Rumlow, but I think it best you be leaving now."

"Ah, Anthony, isn't it wonderful, we are soon to be family! Your brother will give me the most beautiful Heir in all of Brooklyn!" 

Without another word, Tony led the alpha out of the drawing-room before things got any worse, and Winnifred helped to soothe the scared omega scent out of the drawing-room. 

After the commotion, Winnifred and Bucky found themselves alone and left in the drawing-room. 

Many minutes passed, Winnifred just holding and scenting her son, hoping it was enough to convey that she would never let that man marry her omega son. 

After decompressing for a moment, Bucky found his voice and turned towards his mother. 

"Mother, would it be such a crime if we attended the upcoming ball, and tea, and perhaps the rest of the season events without Tony?" 

"I'm afraid he's already responded on our behalf to every social event of the season through the end of June." 

"After the events of the past 24 hours, you can't possibly agree to let him show me off for the rest of the season!" Bucky was exasperated now. 

"Unfortunately, Bucky, I don't have the means to tell your brother no. We can only hope after the events of today, he can find you a respectable alpha who will not only treat you right but never allow for another event such as this to happen again." 

And Bucky knew she was right, neither of them had the power to tell Tony no, but Bucky prayed the alpha would keep Lord Rumlow out of his courting season. 

And perhaps, bring a certain blue eyes alpha into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow 🤢🤮
> 
> also sorry for the lack of steeb :/ he's coming, I promise!! 
> 
> poor Bucky, he deserves the world!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to chapter 5!! this one is very dialogue heavy, but there are some very important plot details that will come up later in this story!!!! so buckle up, take some notes, and enjoy!!!

“I don’t understand what the problem is, Lord Rumlow has no outstanding debts, he's a respectable gentleman every time I see him at our club, and sure, maybe his viewpoints on omegas aren't what you want or what you expected, but Bucky, you wanted a husband and I found you one. An alpha who desperately wants to court you!" 

The Barnes family needed a few days to regroup and recover from Lord Rumlow’s visit. Clint and Vision, in the charming way that brothers tease, deemed it the 'day of unthinkable dread' and every time they were nearby Bucky made sure to shove them just a little bit too hard. 

It was all in good spirits, but the omega's of the home had, undoubtedly, been shaken and needed some family time and well-deserved nesting to get the stress and anxiety out of their systems. 

Bucky had spent that last three days in the home's nesting suite, cuddled up with Peter, enjoying the younger boy's company and calming scent. 

He was grateful that there were no balls, dinners, or garden parties scheduled for this week and he had time to relax and stay home. 

It wasn't like anyone described Lord Rumlow was trying to court him anyways.

And that brought many problems with it by association. 

Word had spread through Brooklyn that no other alpha had tried to call on Bucky, therefore giving Lord Rumlow the public authority to claim him for courting. 

Bucky was mortified, but Tony wasn't doing anything to stop the advancement or encourage other alphas to come and call on him. 

So after moping around and nesting to his heart's content, he decided to take matters into his own hands. And if that meant a public screaming match through the park, on horseback might he add, then so be it. 

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life unfulfilled. I want a love like our mother and father had, and I don't think that's too much to ask, Tony."

Tony just huffed, moving his horse closer to Bucky while also managing to stay on the path. 

"And you can have that, with Lord Rumlow!" 

"You and I both know that is a false claim, spare me the lies, brother." 

Bucky was just outright frustrated now because as much as he didn't want to marry Lord Rumlow, was it even like he had a choice?

"While the society papers seem to disagree, that Maybe I'm not this ‘diamond of the season’ that everyone speaks about, there ought to be other suitors who are even the slightest bit interested in calling on me." 

Tony all but stopped his horse and turned to look at Bucky.

"Brother! Are you really going against what the queen thinks?" 

"Well, it's not as if alphas are fighting over one another at a chance to court me, brother!"

"Bucky, oma, you don't even know what you want, please just leave all of the arranging up to me" and with that, Bucky clicked his tongue and urged his horse to continue forward. 

But now it was Bucky's turn to stop.

"Please don't act like you know what it's like being an omega. Finally presenting, only to immediately start preparing for a life that isn't your own, a life that will ultimately belong to someone else. But yet, we prepare, and we wish, that amongst all of the dresses, and the acts, and the courting, that someone, someday, may love us. For more than just our designation, but because I'm funny, or charming, and because they know in the back of their head they too want to spend the rest of their life with me, to make something meaningless, meaningful. So don't you dare tell me I don't know what I want." 

And off Bucky went, urging his horse forward and out of sight so his brother wouldn't see his tears fall. But Tony was smart, undeniably smarter than Bucky, and caught up with him effortlessly. 

"Brother, please. I hear you, but what is wrong with Lord Rumlow. Look past the bad things and you'll see an alpha who wants to give you everything you wish for!"

"An alpha who has been looking at me since I've been in leading-strings, Tony! The man is despicable! And he won't ever love me, he'll only use me and leave me. Use me for my kindness. Leave me with our pups, he is not an honorable man, and I don't want to be with him." 

"Bucky, you know that's not how this works."

"Then how does this work, Tony? Hmm? I have no say in the matter, even though I have expressed an interest in, say, the Duke? What would happen then if I told you I wanted to pursue him as a suitor?" 

"You can not court the Duke, let alone marry him. I won't allow for it." 

"But why?!" 

"He's not honorable, not marriage material. Bucky I know him, really know him. I went to school with him, we've spent nights together, and I know he won't treat you the way you want him to."

"And you think Lord Rumlow is any better?" 

"I know Lord Rumlow will be able to provide a stable life for you." 

"This is absolutely outrageous, Tony. I don't wish to speak about this matter any further with you. If you choose to marry me off to Lord Rumlow, so be it, but just know this is not what I wish for and I surely will make things difficult if you choose to proceed."

And with that Bucky squeezed his legs and his horse took off, leaving Tony baffled and working to catch up with the omega as he disappeared into the distance. 

***~*~*~*~***

After their unsuccessful ride, Tony made sure Bucky made it home safe, and then was off to his club to blow off some steam.

He hadn't planned on meeting anyone, in particular, maybe have a few drinks and do some betting before heading home for the evening, but that all changed when he spotted his good friend Steve, the Duke of Red Hook seating by the window nursing a glass. 

"Steve, my dear friend, what brings you here on a fine afternoon? Are the streets of Brooklyn not exciting enough for you?" 

"Tony, I was hoping to see you today, catch up over drinks and reminisce of the good old days," Steve said, leaving his drink on the side table so he was able to embrace Tony in a hug. 

The two sat down near the window, enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other's company, laughing about their times away at university and all of the schemes they'd gotten into. 

But as the sunset and the drinks flowed, the conversation turned more serious, and as people filed out of the club, they were able to speak more freely about the most pressing matters. 

"I know this to be true, but refresh my memory as to why you don't want to marry?" 

"Simple. My father was deplorable, a sad excuse of an alpha. His only desire was to sire an heir, and I can not stand to see his bloodline continue on, not when he will always be a part of it. So I choose not to marry, to lead the Dukeship of Red Hook into the ground, with me where I will lay when I pass," Steve said, as nonchalantly as ever. 

But after a sip and a long look at Tony, Steve continued speaking. 

"He let my mother die giving birth to me, after so many doctors told her not even to try, that a baby would surely kill her, and I did, didn't I? She's not here, and my father is dead. And in his eyes, I am the cause of both. I was such a burden, such an insufferable child, that he sent me away. So small, sick, he was sure I would present as an omega. And what a shame that would be. When my sole purpose in life was to be his heir. He didn't even want to be around me as I grew up.

A sickly, small, poor excuse for a child. So he abandoned me and when I finally grew up, became healthy, and presented as an alpha, what did he do? He told me I would never be his son. So I did the only thing I could. Once I caught news of his illness, his demise approaching, I promised to him, on his deathbed, that I would never sire an heir. That the family name would fall. And I shall never go back on my word.” 

Tony sat stunned, but said nothing in response, taking a sip of his drink. 

After a long pause of eerie silence, Steve spoke once more. 

“What of you Anthony? You know, Virginia bats her eyes at you every ball, and yet you don't even entertain the young omega, so I’ll ask again, what of you, Anthony, to tell me if I should or should not marry if you aren't even trying to settle down yourself?" 

And Steve and Tony both knew the alpha didn't have an answer. 

***~*~*~*~***

Tony arrived home from the club feeling distressed, but there was far too much to do, for that evening there was a ball to prepare for. 

Grateful for the few day's rest, Bucky was itching to get back into a corset and a ballgown. He was determined to catch the eye of a potential new suitor and throw Lord Rumlow off of his scent, literally. 

"Mother, what would you say to me wearing the family diamonds this evening? I know sapphire, pearls, they're all so grand, but I am trying to make a lasting impression." 

Winnifred smiled, a knowing look on her face, "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." 

Winnifred was just as frustrated with the Rumlow situation. Not only was the house in disarray, but her omega son had scented of stress for the past few days, and her youngest pup, poor little Peter, was so nervous any time the drawing-room doors opened, fearing it would be the 'scary alpha who made Bucky upset.'

And so, with the family diamonds spread across his chest, and his brother and mother on his arms, the Barnes family made their way into the grand ballroom, this time, each with a silent mission on their mind. 

Winnifred was determined to do her own matchmaking, perhaps she would find Lady Romanoff and request her assistance. 

Tony was in search of Lord Rumlow, hoping to put a stop to the madness stirring up in Bucky's head. 

And Bucky?

Bucky's mission was formed as soon as he locked eyes with a certain blue-eyed Duke from across the ballroom. 

Bucky was going to swoon the Duke of Red Hook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo Tony and Bucky fighting!! Steve's back story!! and Rumlow isn't even in this explicitly yet he still manages to make me go 🤢🤮
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! please let me know you thoughts!! I love reading everything that you guys have to say and it really does put a smile on my face!! 
> 
> Side-note: I got an Internship! and a JOB!! and I'm starting my last semester in college!! ahh!! I'm going to try and keep updates as consistent as possible, but I didn't want anyone to think I was abandoning this, because I'm not, and I never will 😘
> 
> love you all!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to the last chapter was so wonderful, I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much!! 
> 
> more Steeb!!! yay!!
> 
> enjoy :) xoxo

“Brother, after today’s events, I’m not asking you but simply telling you that I will be dancing and leading this evening without you on my arm. Feel free to go make things cozy between yourself and Lord Rumlow, but I do not wish to be within hearing distance as you waste away my life,” and with that, Bucky disappeared into the crowd, leaving Tony and Winnifred and the entrance of the grand ballroom. 

Before Tony could even mutter a complaint Winnifred shut him down.

“I don’t want to hear a peep out of you. If you need me, I’ll be with Lady Romanoff, we have much to discuss.” 

And soon, both of the Barnes omegas were out of sight, and Tony found that he needed a drink. 

On the other side of the ballroom, Winnifred found Lady Romanoff and her omega. 

“Ah, Ms. Barnes, it is lovely to see you this evening!” 

“Natasha, Sam, the feeling is mutual! How are you both doing?” 

The three hit it off, talking about society gossip and the fashion of the season, what was tacky, what was fashionable, and what would not be making a comeback next season. 

The conversation was all in good spirits but that was until Winnifred spotted Bucky from across the ballroom dancing with a potential alpha that she remembered her reasoning for approaching the notorious couple.

“Sam, would you mind if I borrowed Lady Romanoff for all but a moment, I need to ask her advice on some alpha issues I’ve been having recently,” Winnifred asked. 

“Winnifred, she’s all yours, as long as I can steal her back for a dance or two later in the evening. Right now, I have my eyes set on Shuri and T'Challa, I’m going to go stir up some fun!” 

“Be gentle, Sam, you know how skittish those alpha children can be,” Natasha warned, and before they knew it, the omega was out of their sight and the two women were walking off toward the gallery. 

"I must say, it must be so lovely for you and Sam to have the Duke staying with you for the season, I know just how close you all are, and in turn, I know he's been gone for so long," Winnifred started, keeping her eyes forward as the two continued to walk through the crowd. 

"Why yes," Natasha responded, helping the older omega into the gallery and pulling out a seat for her so they two could sit and have their conversation, away from the prying eyes of the other omega mothers, all of who were trying to take a bite out of the Duke themselves. 

"It is quite lovely to have him back, he's such a good friend, someone I can rely on, someone I trust my life with, I just want to see him happy, which is why I keep inviting him to these evenings with Sam and myself."

"Oh, so he is looking to marry then?" 

"I'm not sure if, 'looking', is the correct way to put it, perhaps entertaining the idea. After the death of his father, he's been more resistant to the notion, but I've just attributed that as part of his grieving process." 

"Ahm grief, what a cruel thing we must encounter as humans, lovers." 

"It never gets easier, does it?" Natasha asked, her voice curious. 

Winnifred breathed out a sigh, it never got easier talking about her later husband. 

"No, it doesn't. But that is the nature of love, a fickle thing, but I can tell you one thing. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of George. He was everything I could have dreamed of in an alpha. And the love I shared with him is everything I hope for, for when my children eventually find love of their own." 

"That's how I feel about Sam," Natasha added quietly, keeping her focus wholly on Winnifred. 

"I can only pray that Bucky finds a love like yours and Sam's this season." 

"The Duke, Steve, is a passionate lover, I know that much. When he chooses to dedicate himself to someone, it is passionate, protective, everlasting." 

"Everything I could hope for in a mate for my son," Winnifred said, a smile spreading across her face. 

"They would make a spectacular pair, the two of them," Natasha added, a similar smile spreading across her face. 

"Why don't the three of you, join us for dinner, tomorrow evening!" 

"Winnifred, I would enjoy nothing more."

***~*~*~*~***

Across the ballroom, Bucky gave one last curtsy before turning his back on the alpha he'd been dancing with and letting out a sigh of relief. If Tony wouldn't find him a suitable alpha, then he'd do it himself. But now he was starting to understand why it was such a difficult task. 

The alphas in the room were either incredibly self-centered, boastful, or completely bored when talking about anything other than themselves and their own interests. 

So after one long waltz, Bucky was happy to finish dancing with the forgettable alpha. 

But in doing so, he once again was met with an alpha's chest with the same consistency as a brick wall. 

"We really must stop meeting this way," came the rumble of a strong alpha voice. 

Bucky looked up and his eyes were met by the piercing blue eyes he'd been searching for all night. 

"Your Grace, my apologies for my clumsiness. I was only trying to leave the dance floor -" 

"What's the rush for?" 

"Oh well, you see, alphas can be insufferable, and between you and me, my feet are starting to burn." 

"Well, I don't want to keep you from a relaxing evening away from us 'insufferable' alphas."

"Who said anything about you being insufferable, Your Grace?" 

Bucky was teasing now, trying his hand at flirting, trying to entice the alpha above him.

The two have since separated from where they were plastered together moments ago, but Bucky couldn't help but avert his gaze to the alphas strong chest. 

Oh, how he would love to just rest his head there for a moment... 

"James?" 

The voice broke him from his gaze.

"Oh! Um, sorry, did you say something?" 

The Duke smiled down at him, obviously having picked up on Bucky's gaze. 

"I asked if you were enjoying the evening." 

"Oh, well! It's enjoyable to an extent, between us, the act of dancing and introductions can become very repetitive." 

The Duke laughed and smiled down at the smaller omega, and before he could respond, Bucky stated, "You never did tell me your name." 

The Duke just cocked his head, as if prompting him to continue speaking. 

"That first night, when I ran into you the first time, you never told me your name. And Anthony has only referred to you as the Duke since, so if you wouldn't mind sharing your name please." 

"You mean to tell me, you really don't know my name? And this running into me act is anything but that, an act?" 

"Of course, Your Grace, you don't think I actually want to speak to you, do you?" Bucky was definitely flirting now. 

The Duke threw his head back in a laugh, causing people nearby to turn and look at the commotion, but neither the alpha nor omega seemed to notice the attention. 

"My name is Steve, it's a pleasure to finally, formally, make your acquaintance James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for sassy bucky and flirty steeb!! 
> 
> I've been trying to pre-write chapters when I can bc I know things are going to get hectic fast, so please enjoy this and let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> love you all❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for more Bucky and Steve time!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

As the evening came to a close, and people made their way home, Lady Romanoff ensured Winnifred that Sam, Steve, and herself would all be in attendance the following evening for dinner. 

This meant that the next day the Barnes home was a flurry of excitement and preparation for their guests. But this also meant that the children could sense the excitement in the air, and were causing a ruckus of sorts.

Clint, Becca, and Vision were sparring in the hallway leading to the drawing-room. Tony had Peter on his back and was running around the room causing the smallest Barnes to let out a shrill squeal and heaps of laughter. And on top of it all, Bucky was playing the piano as a sort of soundtrack to all the madness. 

This is not how Winnifred thought she would be greeted by her children this morning. 

"Alright, that's it, everyone out, outside, a different room, I don't care where you go as long as you don't stay here! Please leave me be, anywhere but here! Shoo shoo, off you go," Winnifred said, corraling her children out of the drawing-room. 

She had much to do, a menu to prepare, and china to choose from. She was not about to have one of her children break, damage, or distract her from something as important as this dinner. 

"Will you push me on the swing outside? Let's try and see how far we can jump off of it!" and with that statement, Clint, Becca, and Vision made a mad dash for the back garden, leaving Tony, Bucky, and Peter in the drawing-room.

"Alright you three, where are you off to?" 

"I have matters to attend to, mother, so I shall be seeing you all this evening for dinner," Tony said, gently dropping Peter on the sofa, and planting a kiss on each of their heads, before exiting, probably off to his club. 

"And you two?" 

"Hmm, there are so many options! We could go play, we could work on our needlepoint? Or perhaps our reading? What do you say, Petey?" Bucky asked, scooping the younger boy up and scenting him. 

"Can we read, but perhaps in the nest?" 

Bucky and Winnifred shared a knowing look, they both knew that meant the younger boy wanted to have a nap, but he was currently in the stage where he claimed he was 'too old for a nap' and wouldn't outright ask for one. 

"Of course! Shall we continue on with the story we started yesterday? Or maybe we can read one we've already finished and you can practice reading to me? Hmm?" Bucky asks, walking with Peter in his arms out of the room, their voice getting quieter and quieter the further they got from the drawing-room. 

'Finally some peace and quiet,' Winnifred thought to herself before immediately preparing for the evening with her lady's maid by her side. 

***~*~*~*~***

Winnifred managed to complete all of her tasks for the day in record time. With the china chosen and the menu prepared, she even had a few moments to spare so reading time for herself amongst all the madness. 

But the serenity of the afternoon only lasted so long, and soon enough the Barnes family was lined up in the grand hall waiting for their dinner guests to arrive. 

"Lady Barnes, I must say, you have truly outdone yourself this evening, but I expected nothing less from such an elegant woman such as yourself!" Sam said immediately upon entering the home. 

He immediately hugged Winnifred, linked arms with her, and started walking in the direction of the dining room, commenting on the summertime decors they had around the house and just how lovely it was that they could all get together to dine together. 

Natasha and Steve followed closely behind the omega laughing at his antics and comments. Natasha chose then to start picking fun at Clint and Vision, "you are my favorite society children in all of Brooklyn, the only boys who know how to take a joke around here." 

Tony greeted Steve in a hug and immediately began talking about a new betting opportunity happening at the club.

Bucky was crouched in a squat holding Peter's hand, whispering into the younger boy's ear telling him who everyone was and how to formally address them. 

"Good evening Lady Romanoff, and her estimated guests!" the younger boy said excitedly with a large smile on his face and a happy scent floating into the air. 

"I take back what I said, Clint, Vision, the youngest Barnes here is my favorite," and with that, she was scooping Peter into her arms and following after Sam and Winnifred into the dining room. 

The rest of the Barnes children took this as a sign to quickly follow after Natasha, leaving Bucky and Steve behind in the grand hall. 

"Your Grace, how honored we are to have you joining us for dinner this evening," Bucky curtsied a small smile forming on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks as he did so. 

"James, the pleasure is all mine this evening." 

"Oh! Please call me Bucky, James is so formal, Bucky will suffice this evening, seeing as the rest of my family will be addressing me that way, and we are friends now!" 

Cocking his head, Steve asked, "Friends, hmm?" a smile spreading on his face. 

"Well, of course, only if you'd like that" Bucky answered, almost sheepishly. 

"I'd be honored to be your friend, Bucky." 

***~*~*~*~***

The dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone shared stories, laughter, and memories around the table, breaking bread and enjoying the company. 

Vision nearly broke out into a song and dance and Peter was happy to accompany him in the retelling of an event that happened in town earlier that week. 

Sam enjoyed talking about Bucky's dress collection for the season, and Becca even chimed in with the most recent book she was reading. 

Natasha and Steve stayed relatively quiet throughout the dinner, but both took time to shoot matching looks to Winnifred and Bucky respectively.

"Well, you can't forget what the society pages are writing, Your Grace, you seem to be the most desired alpha of them all this season!" Becca exclaimed, excited to talk about his involvement in the season. 

"Oh, goodness, no, I have no intention of participating, I'm merely at the balls as a guest of Lady Romanoff's." 

And, ouch, that only hurt Bucky's heart a little bit.

Before he could chime in, Winnifred was following up on his statement. 

"You surely must be looking to marry! What with how old you are, you must be looking to settle down, start a family?" 

"No, I have no intentions of starting a family, I'm quite content on my own," Steve said, a matter of fact, continuing to eat his dinner acting as if the comment he just made hadn't shifted the mood of the evening. 

The dining room became quiet, as no one had anything to say, but Bucky could sense the unease in the room, and caught a look shared between his mother and Lady Romanoff. 

"Well, whatever you choose to do with your future is up to you, and in due time you will share it with us all," Sam said, breaking the tension, "Now Vision, tell me about Wanda Fury!" 

And thank heavens for Sam. 

***~*~*~*~***

Although there was a bump in the road and dinner turned slightly sour after Steve's comment on his future, Sam got the group back on track and the focus on a new topic that involved Peter sharing his favorite fairytale stories with the table. 

Bucky was lackluster for the rest of the night, definitely melancholy after hearing what Steve had to say about the season, but nonetheless acted as a gracious omega and thanked them all for coming with his mother by the door. 

"You all must join us again one evening before the season comes to a close!" 

"Oh Lady Barnes, we fully intend on it," Sam said, throwing Winnified a wink and heading out the door to their carriage. 

"We'll be in touch," Lady Romanoff said, giving Winnifred a kiss on the cheek and making her way outside.

"It was lovely coming over, Lady Barnes, the evening was delightful," Steve said with a slight bow.

He then turned to Bucky, "It was an honor seeing you this evening, Bucky." 

And with that, the Barnes family was all on their own again.

"Mother, today has been extremely tiring, I think I'll just head to be," Bucky said once the carriage was out of sight. 

"Alright dear, I have my own business to tend to, but sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." 

With all her children where they should be, Winnifred made her way to the study to take care of her last order of business. 

She found Tony by candlelight, looking over the family expense perhaps, but at the moment that didn't matter to her. She was determined to set things straight before the season continued on any further. She had her presence known with a knock on the door before entering the study. 

"I'm assuming by now you've figured out my intentions, with dinner this evening." 

"Mother, I appreciate your help with the matter, but as the alpha of the home, it is my responsibility to care for Bucky during the season and any matter of his courting. And even after this charade, as lovely as it was, I have not been fooled," Tony answered without even looking up from his paperwork. 

"So you're still going to marry him off to that wretched Lord Rumlow? Have you no respect for your brother?" 

"I have nothing but respect for my brother, and that is why I am coupling him with Lord Rumlow. So he may not look desirable and has some old fashioned ways of thinking, but on paper the man is harmless and a gentleman. Bucky can learn to love him." 

"Does this have anything to do with your own hesitation to marry? Perhaps you're throwing yourself into Bucky's courting as a distraction of your own? Could that be the case my dear? Why on earth are you being so headstrong about this otherwise?" 

"Mother, I'm unsure of what you mean," Tony was completely looking up now, paperwork abandoned. 

"I mean, Tony, why haven't you courted Virginia yet, the omega is clearly in love with you, it would take a blind man not to see it." 

"Well, then might I be blind?" 

"I think you're scared of situations you have no control over. And instead, seeing as Bucky is something you can control, you choose to do just that. But you're making a bad decision and I'm doing all that I can to try and bring light to that." 

With that Winnifred made her way to the door, only stopping to look back at Tony once more and to add, "make sure you're making the right decision before you throw both of your lives away." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a fan account/a fun Twitter!!! I wanted to be able to interact with people in the mcu fandom but my irl friends are always like, 'thats weird why would you do that' but I said FUCK IT! it's 2021 I'm going to have FUN!! 
> 
> So if you want, follow me!! :) @BurnerBuckys
> 
> https://twitter.com/BurnerBuckys
> 
> Also, if you have Spotify check out this playlist!! Its the Bridgerton soundtrack and I've been writing to it and it really just sets the mood!! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX5Hl0iWtr5b3?si=3IKEafZjTZWHHD4UDdsymg


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY COULDN'T HOLD ONTO THIS ANY LONGER!!! omg I know I posted yesterday but I just felt like Tony finally needed his redemption moment!! so here it is, now we can all psycho analyze Tony and finally understand what's been rattling around in his brain!! woo!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! 😊

Many years ago, Winnifred gave birth to a beautiful, healthy boy. They named him Peter, and the family couldn't have been happier. And for the next six months, they were whole. A perfect family, with a perfect life, happy as could be. 

And then, as if like clockwork, as one life was brought into the world, another was taken away. 

Tony was only 18 when the Viscount passed away unexpectedly. A day later he was already being forced into his family office and being asked about funeral processions and a guest list. 

He never had the time to grieve, and would never get the time to grieve. His mother, the poor omega, just birthed a child and lost her bond mate, all in a six month period, and would surely be going into shock, or suffering tremendously, at the very least. 

So, he did the only thing he could think to do, and that was put on a brave face and assume the position as the family alpha and the title of Viscount Barnes. 

But the procession of events created a shell of the man he once used to be, he lacked emotions, and now, at 24, it was no surprise that he didn't understand the people around him. He couldn't understand why Bucky wouldn't just agree to marry Lord Rumlow, he couldn't understand why his mother was so persistent about him marrying an omega this season. He couldn't understand his sibling's desires to marry or go to university or live fulfilling lives. All because he didn't have the same time to learn and grow as they have. Also, why would they want to put themselves in the position to have it all ripped away from him, the same way everything had been ripped away from their mother?

He'd become a shell, no longer the Tony that his siblings all knew and loved, but rather an older brother trying to be a father and an alpha he wasn't ready to be, never could be, but they all knew he was trying his damn best. 

***~*~*~*~***

Unsurprisingly, Tony found himself yet again at the club. After the past few weeks of countless balls, garden parties, and courting gestures, a drink and some quiet time helped Tony unwind and relax. 

The relaxation only lasted for so long, however, until a certain Duke took a seat net to Tony and interrupted his quiet time. 

The man said nothing, simply ordered himself a drink, and looked out the window alongside Tony. The seconds ticked by, neither alpha saying anything. Tony tried to stay relaxed, but he could feel his frustration bubbling under his skin. His scent was probably giving him away as well because soon enough he could smell Steve attempting to push out a calming, non-threatening scent. A peace offering of sorts. 

'Might as well bite the bullet,' Tony thought. 

"You know, I never wanted to be an alpha, as crazy as that sounds," Tony began, taking a sip of his drink and turning his chair so he was facing Steve, head-on. 

"I wanted to be a beta, I knew it was the most likely choice. And somewhere, deep down, I think I secretly wanted to be an omega. I couldn't handle the responsibility that comes with being an alpha, hell, I can't handle it now. But it wasn’t the balls that enticed me, or the fashion or the fawning, no. I wanted an alpha to please so badly, I would have been the best omega there ever was. Clearly, that didn't happen,” Tony said, leaning back in his seat in a heap.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I think it’s to answer your question from all those days ago. I find Virginia fascinating, stunning, a beautiful omega, but I have no desire to boss her around and vice versa, have her dedicate every minute of her life to me.”

There was a beat of silence before the Duke started laughing and Tony shot him a confused glance. 

“You really are a fool, you know that. If you paid any mind to the omegas at these balls rather than your own brother, you would realize that Virginia is very strong-minded, not your traditional omega. She can hold her own and definitely won't dedicate her life to holding your hand. But she's a fabulous omega, just let yourself have that.” 

“And why wouldn’t you go after an omega such as herself?” 

“You already know my thoughts and opinions on the whole marriage mart, lest I have to repeat myself.” 

After a beat of silence, Steve spoke in such a soft tone, Tony would have missed it if he wasn't listening so carefully.

"And besides, the rules society has placed on omegas and alphas are so... arbitrary. Who is to say you can't please and worship your omega, that just because you're an alpha you have to dominate and lead them? Don't let these flimsy rules of society deter you from being the alpha you want to be. And if that alpha is of a more gentle nature, then I believe you're wasting away your life trying to be a fool you're not."

Tony stared at the alpha beside him, bewildered. 

But it made sense.

Tony stayed silent, not sure what to say. Steve's words opened something within him, almost as if he could see clearly for the first time since his father died. His mother's words began to make sense, Bucky's words began to make sense. 

He was masking as an alpha he wasn't, trying to please those around him without satisfying his own wants, his own needs. He'd missed the point completely. And now he could see that he owed a few omegas an apology. 

Tony continued to stare at Steve, and it was as if Steve could see the gears turning in his head and everything starting to click, he shot Tony a small smile and spoke once again. 

"You have to make yourself happy before you can please others, this is why I choose not to marry. I myself am not happy and I don't wish to burden another with my own despair, it wouldn't be fair to any omega." 

Tony wasn't optimistic if there was any way to sway Steve's opinion on marriage before their conversation today, but now he was positive the alpha would never change his mind. 

Tony had no response, not wanting to upset and push the other alpha, but also he was still reeling from his own self-discovery. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, both feeling satisfied and happy if their scents were anything to go by. Tony mulling over his thoughts, and Steve simply looking out the window contentedly. 

Tony didn't even realize he was speaking until Steve was turning his head to look at him. 

"All I can say is, watching my brother dance all evening at these balls, I hope one day I find it in myself to have some semblance of optimism that he has about love." 

"Your brother is a very special omega, anyone would be lucky to have him," Steve said, his words trailing off at the end. It was almost as if he wanted to say more about the subject. 

But instead, Steve stayed quiet, waiting for Tony to speak again. 

"They would be lucky, wouldn't they?" 

Tony knew what his mother and Lady Romanoff were organizing, and he was certain that the Duke had a vague idea as well, he wasn't stupid or deaf for goodness sakes. And it didn't seem to bother him, but it didn't sit right with Tony. Why would they actively try to change the Duke’s mind about marriage when he clearly was more interested in staying a bachelor, not wanting the responsibilities that came with married life, not ready for the commitment. 

And besides, he knew the Duke, truly knew him, and as honorable as he came across, he was still a member of their gentleman's club, and he still has laid with many omegas and betas, perhaps even alphas as well. Tony believed the Duke, his claims about not wanting to marry because of his father and because he didn't want to live a life of unhappiness, but part of him is suspicious if he simply wanted to play the field without the promise of one omega for the rest of his life. 

At least Lord Rumlow wanted to marry, the Duke outright detested it. 

But maybe just wanting to marry still wasn't enough?

Tony needed another drink.

He could understand Bucky's reservations about Lord Rumlow, hell, Tony was even uncomfortable each time he came into their home as a caller. But it couldn't be that bad. Lord Rumlow would provide what Bucky needed, maybe not what he wanted but Tony knew that Bucky would need for nothing. His home would be stable. 

Love was such a foolish thing to wish for when it evidently would just be taken away from you. But after today, Tony was maybe starting to think it was worth fighting for. 

***~*~*~*~***

Tony and Steve quickly went their separate ways, Steve heading back to Lady Romanoff's home and Tony back to prepare for the evening with his family. There was another ball that everyone had to get ready for, and after today's chat with Steve, Tony decided he was going to partake in the courting aspects of things. 

Upon arriving home, Tony made his presence known calling out for his mother.

"Mother, would you please do the honor of escorting Bucky this evening?" Tony asked, immediately upon entering the drawing-room. 

"Why, of course, dear, are you not feeling well this afternoon?" Winnifred asked, getting up from her place on the sofa and making her way over to her eldest child to dote on him.

"I'm feeling fine, actually better than fine today mother! I've just decided I'm going to formally announce myself to Lady Fury this evening, Virginia that is, in the hopes of courting her this season." Tony rambled out quickly. 

"Also, I would just like to apologize, mother, my actions as of late have been on ill intentions, and I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I will try my best to be," he said quickly, bowing his head to his mother. 

"Oh darling," Winnifred said, gathering the alpha up in her arms, "that's all we can ask of you, sweetheart. And if there is ever too much pressure, please know that we are all here for you. We Barnes' stick together." 

Tony's scent turned from sour to sweet as he planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and removed himself as quickly as he had arrived before the drawing-room could erupt into madness. 

"Now with that out of the way, you must excuse me, but we do have a ball to prepare for," announced Winnifred. 

As he exited the room he would hear the shrill sounds of excitement coming from his youngest siblings and the pleased happy scent coming from his mother. 

He then went to find Bucky who was in his bed chambers getting ready with Anna.

"Anna, could you give us a few moments, I request a private moment with my brother." 

Anna bowed her head and made her way into the hall while Bucky spoke simultaneously.

"Brother, if you are here to promise my hand in marriage to Lord Rumlow please save it for I have heard enough -" but he was cut off by Tony. 

"Brother I only wish to apologize. See, I've been so blind to the situation at hand, and I only want what is best for you. Mother will be escorting you this evening, not because I don't want to, but because I have my own eyes set on an omega. I love you Bucky, I truly do. And at the end of the day, I just want you to be happy. And I'm sorry I jeopardized your happiness in the first place." 

Bucky stood, mouth hanging open. 

"Oh! Um, why thank you, brother," his expression softened. 

"I would give you a hug but I don't want to mess with my hair that Anna has been working so diligently on, but thank you, Tony, this means a lot to me, and I hope that you also can find love this evening. That we both can." 

And with that, the siblings share content scents and happy smiles, both heading off to get ready for the big event of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! this was so fun to write, now the REAL FUN CAN BEGIN!! 
> 
> I felt bad the last few chapters were so dialogue heavy and lacked real, gritty, background and foundation for the story and after the last few chapters, I'm gonna put in a little recap here! (it's for me as much as it is for you! haha): 
> 
> Behind the scenes we know about Steve's background and his trepidations about getting married, having children, etc, (hopefully good ole' Bucky baby can change his mind). 
> 
> Bucky, oh sweet sunshine of mine, the poor boy really doesn't know a whole lot, but he's trying! And we love him for it! But it miiiiight get him in hot water later... you'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Tony!! Ugh, Tony!! You can ask for help!! Well, he makes more sense now! Only time will tell if he'll learn how to ~relax~ and act not so anal... 
> 
> Winnifred is a queen, I stand by that. 
> 
> So is Natasha, what a badass! 
> 
> Clint, Becca, and Vision are just as goofy as ever and I love them for it. 
> 
> Peter!! Sweet boy makes me want to scream and squeeze him, and take care of him, and protect him, I love him!! (baby fever is real... but I'm only 21 I don't need a baby, I'm only 21, I'm only 21...) He's so fun to write, obsessed ah! 
> 
> And as for our other characters, I'm confident in them that they all make sense for their part in this story!! :) 
> 
> And with that out of the way!! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and I can't wait to hear what you guys thought!! :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (if you want 😚) @BurnerBuckys


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRAP IN FOLKS, THIS WAS IS SO EXCITING! (it's also the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, woo!!) 
> 
> Part of this chapter is more or less taken directly from the show, I have no shame!! 🤭
> 
> Enjoy!

An omega's heat symbolizes growth, their presentation, but most importantly, maturity. 

For alphas, this change is marked by their first rut, and for beta's, it's more simple like young girls starting their periods or boys starting to grow facial hair. But the heat was arguably the most difficult and blindsiding change a young person could go through. Most children grow up with the expectation of being a beta, maybe an alpha, but to be an omega was something that was almost sacred. 

When Bucky first went into heat, he was caught off guard. He woke up sweating and feeling extremely uncomfortable. When his lady's maid arrived to wake him up that morning, she knew what was happening immediately and ran to find Viscountess Barnes. Winnifred knew this day would come. As much as Bucky liked to play outside with his brothers, he was soft-spoken, needed extra cuddles to calm him down, and was always the most delicate of her children. When Anna woke her, Winnifred could smell the heady scent of Bucky's heat in the air before she even had the chance to say anything. 

"Anna, I will tend to Bucky, I need you to inform Tony, have him gather the children, and take them out to the garden, then please meet me in the nesting suite with fresh rags and clean, cool water. I will stay with Bucky for the remainder of his heat." 

Everything from that moment on was a blur. With Tony informed, he took everyone outside while the family's staff began cleaning the home with scent neutralizers, and Winnifred brought Bucky into the nesting suite where he could ride out his heat without anyone bothering him, or being affected by his change in scent. 

Sex was a crude thing, and never discussed with an omega, so Winnifred withheld from telling Bucky that the only real way to ease the discomfort he was feeling was with the help from an alpha. Winnifred also knew that while heat was painful, it was always more bearable before a knot was introduced. Once an omega experienced a knot, there was no other comfortable solution. This was the main reason that omegas were so protected in their society. An alpha's influence was only good when it was in a binding marriage, a deflowered omega was a shame to see. Another reason why omegas were kept in the dark about their biology. Without knowing, there was no temptation getting in the way, and while it sometimes got the best of some, many omegas knew that they were special, sacred, and must remain that way until they're wed. 

So Winnifred stayed by Bucky's side, pressing a cold rag to his head to ease the fever, scented him, and cuddled him in his nest praying that the week of his heat would go smoothly. 

The week was agonizing for Bucky. Every few hours his mother would prompt him to eat or drink something, but other than that his consciousness faded and his head felt like it was underwater. He didn't understand what was happening to him completely but his mother was with him and he knew he was safe. A few days later he woke up with a clear mind and his mother informing him with happy tears in her eyes, 

"Oh my sweet boy, you're going to be the most wonderful omega in all of Brooklyn." 

And Bucky couldn't help but smile and feel loved. 

***~*~*~*~***

His first heat was a little over a year ago, and since then Bucky has experienced six heats, every other month. Each one spent the same way, with his mother in their family nesting suite. For Bucky, it was perfect, a normal function of being an omega. And although the experience was one that, while uncomfortable, left him feeling beautiful, it didn't mean he had to enjoy the build-up. 

Pre-heat, from what he's gathered from the other omegas of high society, was something that every omega loathed. And it was currently what Bucky was experiencing. And he knew it was coming, he was prepared, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Pre-heat usually lasted about 1 week before the real heat symptoms kicked in, and while it wasn't bad to go out during pre-heat, it definitely wasn't the safest option. In fact, it usually made an omega's scent more alluring going out near the end of pre-heat, and too close to the heat itself could become dangerous for an omega if the wrong type of alphas were around.

Bucky was directly in the middle of his pre-heat and while he knew it was a toss-up, he was adamant about attending the ball that evening.

"Mother, I completely understand, however, we have scheduled time off for next week when I'm actually in heat, if I miss this week as well I could fall behind in the marriage mart!" 

"James, watch your tone," Winnifred said with a stern voice, "I know how badly you want to attend this evening but your health and more importantly your safety is my priority right now. Especially with Tony going off and courting Virginia this evening, we can not afford a lapse in judgment and protection." 

"Ugh but Mother!" Bucky said with a heavy flop on top of his bed, his long hair haloed around his head, so effortlessly.

"I don't even feel feverish yet! Perhaps my scent has changed but I physically feel fine! And I promise, as soon as I feel the slightest bit weary, I will notify you immediately and we can return home. Also, I won't ever leave your side. Please let me just have this one evening," Bucky was now begging, a small pout on his face. 

Winnifred knew it was a toss-up. On the one hand, the season was now halfway over and Bucky still only had Lord Rumlow as his caller. She knew they needed to act fast if they were going to counter his engagement announcement that would be coming any day, and the scent of his pre-heat would undoubtedly attract potential callers. But she didn't really want to exploit her son like that. On the other hand, she knew the risks of going out during pre-heat, the dangers of a feral alpha. Perhaps if Bucky was willing to follow a certain protocol they could make this work. 

"Your arm, interlocked with mine for the entirety of the evening, no if's and's or but's. And you must drink the herbal tea that will dilute your scent, and you must not complain of the taste. And only then, I will allow the evening to proceed." 

"Done!" squealed Bucky with excitement, now jumping out of bed and, presumably, down to the kitchen to request the tea. 

With a sign, she gathered up her gown and made her way out of Buckys room and down the hall to her own. Now all Winnifred needed to do was get dressed for the evening, and send for a lady's maid to make sure that Bucky drank that tea. 

***~*~*~*~***

The ball that evening was grander than any of the previous balls of parties that even the queen had hosted. The guests all arrived by boat to a secluded family manor, owned by another forgettable family of the society. And although the family may be forgettable, the evening was not. 

There was a large dance floor on the front lawn adorned with floral displays, pillars, and an endless display of lanterns and twinkling lights. 

"Oh my god, isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Bucky said, his eyes lighting up in amazement. 

Farther to the left, there were endless rows of seating, tables, and dinner services. The home itself was the backdrop to all of the festivities, and off to the right behind a beautiful garden was the dark walk. 

Omegas were always warned about the dark walk, never to be found alone amongst the trees for an alpha may come and take advantage of their beauty and vulnerability. Or so the legend says. 

But Bucky had nothing to worry about, what with being attached to his mother for the entirety of the evening. 

The Barnes family made their grand entrance, and soon all of the siblings dispersed. Clint made his way to the outskirts of the dance floor where he met up with some of his beta peers. Vision greeted Wanda Furry and soon asked her to dance. And Tony, with a little reassurance from his mother and brother, made his way over to the eldest Furry daughter to ask for a spot of her dance card that evening. 

Winnifred couldn't have been more excited for her eldest son that evening. 

But now that those children were taken care of, she could provide Bucky with her utmost attention. 

"Where shall we start, dear?"

A small smile crept across his face as if he was devising a plan. 

"I believe we shall promenade first, mother, then I'll fill my dance card with those who caught my eye."

So they did, arm in arm, walking the perimeter of the dancefloor saying hello to friends and families they knew, while also stopping for alphas who requested an introduction and a dance. They spotted Sam and Natasha and obviously had to stop and talk. Sam was pointing out the most available alphas of the evening while Natasha and Winifred spoke about the property, and in hushed tones, the noticeable scent of Bucky's pre-heat. 

"If you need any assistance this evening, you know where to find me," Natasha said in a reassuring tone. When they finally made it back to their starting place Bucky couldn't help but notice a rather large cluster of mothers off to the side. Upon looking more closely, Bucky noticed it was Steve. 

His heart started to be a little faster at the sight of the alpha. 

But he couldn't help but overhear what the mothers were saying to him.

"Oh so dashing, you look just like your father!"

"You must want a beautiful, fertile omega to give you many children!"

"Why haven't you chosen an omega yet?!"

"My daughter would look so beautiful on your arm!" 

Bucky couldn't help but feel bad for the alpha, and as their eyes met briefly over the crowd, he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. 

Steve quickly excused himself and made a hasty exit and before he could look to see where he was going, a different alpha was asking for a chance to dance with him. 

***~*~*~*~***

After 4 dances, he was becoming more and more tired and the alphas were getting closer and closer. Undoubtedly because of the scent of his pre-heat. But Bucky played it off, telling his mother he was positively fine and wanted to continue on with the evening. But he couldn't help but yearn for a moment alone. So, while his mother wasn't looking, he quietly removed himself from the crowd and made his way to the gardens. 

A quick stroll would surely help clear his head, right? 

He was thinking about the events of the evening, the alphas he'd danced with, but more importantly, the alpha he couldn't shake from his thoughts. 

He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized where he'd wandered off to. 

The dark walk.

The omega was pacing now, still oblivious to his location. He couldn't understand why he was so hung up on Steve, he'd barely spoken to the older alpha, and it wasn't like he was at all the least bit interested in Bucky, he had made that very clear. But why couldn't Bucky shake him from his even waking moment? He was so handsome and strong, and he can't forget attractive. He was everything he'd been looking in for an alpha, for a husband. 

If only there was a way he could—

"What are you doing out here?" 

The voice startled Bucky from his thoughts.

"Oh! Lord Rumlow, now really isn't the best time?" 

"Oh really?" 

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Well, I suppose as your husband—" 

"You will never be my husband, I will never agree to marry you. My brother, he may have previously made an agreement with you for my hand in marriage, but that was a mistake." 

"Do you think you're better than me?" Lord Rumlow said with a sneer, now slowly creeping closer to Bucky. 

"I think it'd be best you leave," the fear was now evident in Bucky's voice and his scent. 

"I'm your last hope, James. No one wants you. So you better accept my engagement if you wish to marry this season." 

He was now so close to Bucky that he could reach out and grab him, and that's what he did. The alpha was peering over the smaller omega, as he roughly grabbed onto his upper arms and held him in place. 

Bucky was positive he would bruise, but he couldn't think about that right now. 

"What are you doing?" he called out in fear, "Stop it!" 

Lord Rumlow just squeezed his arms harder and got closer to his face. But Bucky wasn't backing down from a fight. 

"Let go of me!" With a twist of his body, he successfully shoved the alpha off and as he approached for a second time, Bucky quickly squared, his shoulders, planted his feet, and punched Lord Rumlow in the face.

And what could he say? He did have three older brothers who taught him well. 

Lord Rumlow now laid at his feet, chest slowly rising and falling, but that was now the only indication that the man was still conscious. 

Bucky looked around, bewildered, only then realizing where he was, who he was with, and what had just happened. 

That was also when he saw a certain someone come out of the shadows. 

"My word!" 

"Your Grace!" Bucky said in a hurried tone, "Please, believe me, I'm not a violent person, and I promise I didn't come here with him or do anything with him, it wasn't my intention, I was merely just—" but he was interrupted. 

"Was your intention to knock him out? Because I'm impressed," Steve said, a smile on his face. He actually was impressed that an omega knew how to care for themselves, but also was trying to ease Bucky's nerves about the situation as a whole. 

"What are you doing out here?" Bucky asked. 

"Oh, just avoiding certain... people." 

"People?" 

"The mothers. They are absolute vultures, but I suppose they are people too nonetheless." 

"What were you doing in the dark walk? Oh goodness, the dark walk, just a few steps away, and here I am, with two alphas, alone," and Bucky was absolutely spiraling now. 

"Bucky, don't worry if you'll please just calm down," Steve tried to reason with him.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if someone even suggested that I was here with two alphas? Alone? I must go." 

"Bucky, please if you'll just wait a moment." 

From the ground, Rumlow murmured in his half-conscious state, "Marry me James," which received a chuckle from both Steve and Bucky alike. 

"That may just be the most pitiful proposal I've ever heard," Steve said, nudging Rumlow with his foot slightly. 

"I suppose if someone were to find me here with the two of you that would be one way out of marrying him."

"You can't really be considering marrying him, can you?" Steve asked, shock written across his face, almost as if he was disgusted by the sentiment. 

"Well if you haven't already noticed, Your Grace, no one else stepped forward as my caller. And if I am unable to secure another offer there may be no other alternative. Unlinek you, I cannot simply declare I do not wish to marry." Bucky was so beyond frustrated, he didn't even care if he was being outright rude right now. 

"Ah, yes, I was surprised to hear you didn't have a line of suitors wrapped around the corner from one end of Brooklyn to the other." 

"I don't appreciate you mocking me, Your Grace." 

"I do not wish to mock you, Bucky. I am being sincere." 

And before Bucky could shoot back a response, Steve was talking again. 

"I know what the society pages speak of you, calling you the diamond of the season, and now speaking only nasty lies of your failures to have callers. Believe me, I possess as much anger and frustration for what they write as you do. They spew lies and gossip, painting me in an undesirable light. I empathize with you, Bucky. It's almost as if what they write is just to provoke the mothers of Brooklyn, to, I don't know,"

"Claim you as their prize?" Bucky interrupts. 

"Yes, yes exactly."

"Well I can assure you, such a win would be pitiful indeed," Bucky smiled, the anxiety of the situation dissipating and Bucky could now freely flit with the Duke, even if his efforts would be fruitless. 

"You must go through those trees, I will exit this way, so we are not to be seen together. And please don't—" 

"What if we could come up with a solution?" the Duke interrupted, leaving Bucky and speechless once again. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"We could pretend to form an attachment," Steve began.

"With you on my arm, everyone will believe I've finally found my duchess, all of the mothers in town will leave me alone, and every eligible alpha will be looking at you. Alpha's are always more interested in an omega when there is a little bit of fight, chase involved when they believe they are unavailable. 

And the society papers will follow in suit, I will be declared unavailable, and your, more available than ever, desirable." 

"And do you think it will work?" Bucky asked, his voice filled with trepidation. 

"I will make sure it works," and with that, Steve was extending his arm to Bucky, and without another thought, he took it. 

The two of them walked out of the dark walk and around the property as not to be seen in a compromising position. They then integrated back into the crowd to make their grand entrance. 

The crowd parted like the red sea, alphas, omegas, and betas alike all moving aside while simultaneously trying to get closer to get a better look. Buckys mother was still where he left her, stood with Natasha, except now the two of them had matching shocked expressions on their faces. 

But despite the crowd, Steve led him into the middle of the dance floor, made it publicly known he was writing his name on Bucky's dance card, and they began to waltz around the floor. 

Steve was walking him through every step, 

"Take my hand." 

"Look into my eyes."

"Bow your head." 

And so on. 

And as they danced, the nerves disappeared from Bucky's body and he began to enjoy himself. The little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was a bad idea, that he was falling for the Duke faster and faster with every interaction he shared. But he decided, if he couldn't have the Duke, he might as well spend as much time with him as he could. And of course, use him to his advantage in order to find the perfect alpha. 

And so they danced for the rest of the evening, all eyes on them, fireworks exploding around them, and the little voice in the backs of both of their heads telling them that this was a bad idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!! DID YOU SEE THAT!! THINGS ARE GETTING JUICY!! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Hopefully I'll be back soon with a new chapter 🥰😘
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (if you want 😚) @burnerbuckys


End file.
